


Sometimes, Home Has A Heartbeat

by stormie2817



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hope you like it, I just wanted to write Klance as soft dads, I'm sorry the summary is so cheesy, Inspired by a quote, Klance is in love and married, Kosmo is best boy, Kosmo somehow ended up being the center of the fic lmao, M/M, Married Klance, Married Life, Multi, Other, Peanut Butter, Post-Canon, Post-War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance, klance dads, klance kids, soft dad Keith, soft dad Lance, space wolf Kosmo, summaries are hard don't look at me, that tag will also be explained, this is only my second fic so please be gentle, with two kids and a space wolf, yes that's a tag, you'll understand once you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie2817/pseuds/stormie2817
Summary: As Lance watches from the doorway of his kitchen, he's reminded that home isn't always a physical place--it's the people you surround yourself with.





	Sometimes, Home Has A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenstrike/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by [this quote](https://www.instagram.com/p/BxcHij_nG-h/) by Beau Taplin, who is an ig poet. The quote is literally the whole title. I saw it and instantly started imagining married established Klance.
> 
> This is also kinda inspired by Zen, who writes absolute amazing [soft Klance fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenstrike). I wanted to take a stab at writing my own and I'm really nervous about sharing this cuz Zen's work is like god tier stuff and that's intimidating. But we've been interacting a lot recently and I'm a little less intimidated by sharing this now. So, [Zen](https://twitter.com/zenstrikeff), this is for you. I hope you ~~don't hate~~ like it. :)
> 
> Thank you to my two beta readers, [Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBardIcarus) and [Audrey](https://twitter.com/interstelklance), for looking over this and helping me fix any mistakes! You guys were a big help! ilysm. <3

Lance sighed softly as he stepped inside the house and shut the front door behind him. He hung his keys up on the hook next to the door while taking off his jacket. He could hear murmuring coming from the back of the house, but it was too low for him to make out what was being said. As he turned around to make his way towards the murmuring, Kosmo appeared in front of him and wagged his tail excitedly.

“Hey, buddy!” He said as he moved in to scratch behind the cosmic wolf’s ears. “Did you miss me?” Kosmo wagged his tail faster and Lance chuckled softly. “Aw, I missed you, too! Say, where is everyone?”

A shriek of laughter made them both look up in the direction of the kitchen. Lance turned to Kosmo and raised an eyebrow. “Let’s go see what that was about, huh?”

Kosmo walked beside Lance, his claws clicking quietly against the hardwood floors as they made their way through the house. Lance reached the doorway of the kitchen, smiling softly as he watched the scene in front of him.

Keith had his back towards Lance as he stirred something in a large mixing bowl on the counter. The two shorter figures by his side watched intently, one on a stool with her arms resting on the counter while the other watched over his younger sister’s shoulder. All three were wearing aprons and Lance felt his heart squeeze with affection. None of them had noticed him yet, so Lance leaned against the wall and continued to watch with Kosmo at his side.

Keith set the spoon aside and adjusted his ponytail before turning his head towards the kids.

“Okay, _now_ you can add them.” He told them.

“How many do I put?” The little girl asked as she grabbed the smaller bowl in front of her.

“As many as you want.” Keith replied, smiling.

She grinned excitedly as she dumped the entire contents of the smaller bowl into the mixing bowl. Lance stifled a laugh as Keith’s eyes widened. She stared up at Keith expectantly and Keith blinked.

“That’s too many.” Keith said and she immediately frowned.

“You said I could put in how many I want!”

“Do you really want that much chocolate in the cookies?” He asked her lightly.

“I like chocolate.” She answered confidently. Keith sighed and smoothed the few hairs that escaped her braid behind her ears.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I should have been clearer with my instructions.” As Keith reached for the spoon, the boy at his side spoke up.

“Hey, Dad, can I try mixing it this time?”

“Sure!” Keith smiled and went to hand over the spoon, when it was snatched out of his hand.

“No! I wanna do it!” Their daughter cried as she gripped the spoon in her small, four-year-old hands.

“Hey, no fair! You already got to put the chocolate chips in! It’s _my_ turn!” Her brother frowned and tried to take the spoon from her. 

“But _I_ wanna mix it!” She whined as she tried to keep him from taking the spoon.

“You already had your turn!” He insisted and yanked the spoon towards him. Keith cleared his throat before things could escalate further.

“You can both take turns,” He looked at his daughter while gently taking the spoon from her hands. “But your brother is right. You got to put the chocolate chips in, so he’s going to go first with the mixing, okay?” He waited until she nodded before giving the spoon to his son. “Okay. Go ahead. Mix it slowly so nothing spills out of the bowl this time.”

Lance watched Keith glance at the flour and sugar scattered across the counter that Lance guessed was from their earlier mishaps that had made the kids screech with laughter. He crossed his arms across his chest and watched Keith and their kids with a soft smile on his face. The concentration on their son’s face as he stirred, the tiny pout on their daughter’s face as she waited for her turn, and Keith’s patient smile as he looked on.

“Okay, it’s _my turn_ now!” Their daughter said and reached for the spoon. Their son sighed with as much patience as a six-and-a-half-year-old could have and let her take over. He watched his sister struggle to use the spoon with one hand and hold the bowl with the other. He raised an eyebrow when she stopped and faced him. “This is hard. Can you help me?”

Lance felt his heart give another affectionate squeeze as their son held the bowl steady for his sister while she used both hands to stir. When she lifted the spoon out, a small dollop of dough fell off onto the floor and Keith tutted lightly.

“You should clean that up before Kosmo tries to. Chocolate isn’t good for dogs.”

“I thought Kosmo was a wolf?” Their son questioned.

“Chocolate isn’t good for wolves either.” Keith replied.

“Kosmo’s from space, though. Has he had chocolate before?”

Keith paused before continuing. “Well, no, probably not, but-”

Their daughter gasped dramatically. “Kosmo’s never had _chocolate_?!”

Keith handed his son some paper towel to clean up the dough. “Chocolate isn’t good for wolves.” He repeated.

“But Kosmo’s never had it before! How would you know?” She countered.

“We’re not giving Kosmo any chocolate. He could get sick.” Keith said firmly.

“But how would _you_ know?” Her voice was leaning towards a whine again.

Lance couldn’t hold back his amusement anymore. “Yeah, Keith, how would _you_ know?”

At the sound of his voice, all three of them turned around at once.

“Papá!” Their kids screamed while running towards him with big smiles. Lance let himself be tackled in a hug from both sides and laughed openly.

“Hey, guys, did you miss me?” He picked their daughter up in his arms and kissed her cheek while their son gripped his waist tightly.

“Papá, Papá, we’re making cookies!”

“Papá, did you know that Kosmo’s never had chocolate before?”

“Dad says chocolate’s bad for dogs!”

“Kosmo’s a wolf!”

“I know, but Dad said it’s the same thing for wolves!”

“But Dad’s never even tried before! Papá, can we give Kosmo chocolate?”

“No! He could get sick!”

Lance smiled and looked up at Keith while their kids continued their argument. He saw Keith leaning against the counter, wiping his hands on a dishcloth with a matching smile on his face. Lance felt his arm being yanked and looked down at their son.

“Papá, can we give Kosmo chocolate?” He asked earnestly.

Lance laughed as it appeared that their son had been swayed to their daughter’s side. He put her down next to her brother and answered them both.

“I’m going to have to take your dad’s side on this one.” He smiled softly as they both groaned. “Sorry, guys! Chocolate really isn’t good for dogs. I know Kosmo is a wolf from space, but he’s still very similar to a dog. Let’s not do anything that could make him sick, okay?”

Their son frowned but nodded, while their daughter still looked a bit defiant. “Well, I’m going to ask Aunt Pidge next time she comes over.”

Lance smiled and crouched down to smooth his hand over her hair. “Hey, that’s a good idea! Actually, why don’t you guys go ask her right now? She should be back in her lab. My communicator is in my jacket.”

Lance laughed as they both cheered and raced to the front door to get to his jacket first. Lance looked up when he heard an answering chuckle. Keith’s face was still pulled up in a fond smile.

“You’re going to sic them on her right after she got back from a mission?” He asked him.

“Hey, she loves science questions. _And_ she loves them, as much as she tries to deny it.” Lance said as he stood up straight and walked towards his husband. He could hear their kids talking to a slightly disgruntled Pidge in the background as he reached Keith and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Hey.”

Keith wrapped his own arms around Lance’s waist and returned the soft greeting. “Hey, yourself. How was the mission?”

Lance shrugged with a smirk. “It was all right. Same old saving the universe stuff.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “The universe was saved many years ago, Lance. I should know, since I was there, too.”

Lance laughed and pulled Keith closer. “How can we forget our fearless leader?”

Keith smiled but was prevented from replying when they heard footsteps running back to the kitchen accompanied by excited voices.

“Dad! Aunt Pidge says Kosmo can’t have chocolate but he can have peanut butter!” Their son said.

“Can we give Kosmo peanut butter, Papá?” Their daughter asked while tugging on the back of Lance’s shirt.

Lance let go of Keith to face their kids. He ran his fingers through his hair while thinking.

“Hmm. Well, I used to give my family’s dog peanut butter occasionally.” He glanced back at Keith. “What do you think, babe?”

Keith shrugged. “I dunno. I’ve never had a dog _or_ a space wolf before.”

Lance looked at their kids’ eager faces and sighed. “Well, as long as it’s only a little bit, what’s the harm, right?” He opened the cupboard where the peanut butter was kept while the kids cheered behind him. “Remember, only a little bit. Don’t want him to get sick.” He reminded them before handing it over along with a spoon.

Keith and Lance leaned on the counter side by side as they watched their daughter yell out for Kosmo while their son spooned some peanut butter out. They all laughed when Kosmo sniffed the spoon experimentally before promptly devouring the contents and wagging his tail for more.

Lance turned to face Keith when he felt him staring. He pulled Lance in by the neck and planted a lingering kiss on his lips before pulling away.

“I missed you.” Keith sighed.

“I missed you, too.” Lance turned to pull Keith into his arms again.

“Welcome home, Lance.” Keith said, his smile turning fond.

As Lance listened to their kids’ laughter and Kosmo’s tail thumping on the tile floor of their kitchen, he felt absolutely surrounded by love. He sighed contentedly before pulling Keith even closer.

“Yeah, it’s good to be home.” Lance said before leaning in to kiss Keith again.

**Author's Note:**

> **Please don't give dogs (or cosmic space wolves) chocolate! It's toxic and could make them really really sick!**
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave me a comment if you did! Klance will forever have my heart. :')
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) or [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/). (I'm more active on Twitter btw.)


End file.
